


bait

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: Lindy doesn't "get" fishing





	bait

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out how I expected but I'm way behind on inktober

Lindy tangled her and Rosie’s fingers, knocking their foreheads together.

“I really am sorry I can’t go with you, Ro.” She whispers, leaning back and looking into her rose’s eyes. “It’s just… Bait and hooks and all. Fishing and I don’t get along.”

Rosie laughs quietly, resting a hand on Lindy’s waist. “I understand, darling. Besides, I’m sure my father needs some time to talk with me, after Samwise leaving and finding out about you and I.”

Lindy feels her cheeks warm; you and I. 

Ever since Rosie had said “you and I” the first time, a year ago now, she’d gotten Lindy; bait, hook and all.


End file.
